In The Park
by Redawilo
Summary: Kazuaki, Shuu, and the twins are spending an afternoon at the park when a friendly mother gets a little too nosy. Post-BBL, drabble-y, slight Kazuaki/Shuu, with a little Holiday Star because Miru and Kaku are too cute!


This scene cropped up into my head and then somehow spilled itself out into text...I'm still not sure how it happened, lol!

A bit of a Kazuaki/Shuu drabble, post-BBL, with a little Holiday Star thrown in because Miru and Kaku are too cute not to include.

No smut, just a touch of fluff. I wrote this with their human forms in mind, but deliberately kept everything kind of vague. So feel free to imagine these guys any way you wish.

(This is the first time I have written HB at all. Sorry if they are way out of character! ^_^' )

* * *

><p>"It's such a nice day." Kazuaki chirped happily, his usual sleepy and contented smile on his face. He was sitting on one of many benches around the edges of the park. Beside him, in his wheelchair, Shuu gave a non-committed grunt.<p>

"At least Miru and Kaku can play without breaking anything." The quail stated, watching as the two children ran about, chasing each other and tumbling around in the soft grass. Another child, perhaps a little older than them, had come over to play with them. The three darted this way and that, and for a moment Kazuaki found it difficult to believe that the two boys had ever blown up the student council room and had tried to use a tank to steal the Le Bel's family Christmas tree.

"I suppose you are expecting me to say 'I am thankful for that'?" Shuu muttered, turning a page in the book he had been reading.

"Aren't you?"

The partridge remained silent, and Kazuaki chuckled at him.

Several minutes passed without another word between them. Kazuaki had almost fallen asleep when a soft noise roused him. He looked up to see a young woman standing near them. She had cleared her throat to gain his and Shuu's attention, and it had worked. Shuu had not so much as raised his eyes, but Kazuaki could tell that he had stopped reading.

"May I sit here?" she asked, gesturing lightly towards the open end of the bench.

"Oh, sure. Of course." Kazuaki stated.

The woman sat down and folded her hands in her lap. She watched the three children for a moment before she spoke again. "I do enjoy seeing my boy playing so nicely with others, and those two are so cute." She giggled. "Are they yours?" she asked, turning to Kazuaki beside her.

The quail had been drifting off again, and he shook his head to wake himself. "Huh? Oh, uh, well-"

"They are mine." Shuu said, turning a page in his book. His eyes were narrowed ever so slightly and his brow furrowed just a little.

The woman tilted her head curiously. "Really? My that must be difficult." She said, casting him a sympathetic look. When Shuu gave no indication that he wished to continue this conversation, she returned to watching them play with her own son. She hummed thoughtfully and tried again to make small talk. "They are so unique! But what species are they, exactly? I don't believe I have ever seen any quite like them."

"I do not know." Shuu replied.

"What do you mean?"

"They are adopted, and are a mixed breed."

"Adopted?" the woman exclaimed in shock.

"Yes." Shuu turned his gaze towards her ever so slightly. "Before I came to be in my…present condition." He glared at Kazuaki, who had succeeded in falling asleep.

"Oh my! It sounds like you have had many hard times." She said, frowning.

Shuu closed his eyes and shut his book, placing it on his lap. He looked up at the children playing leap-frog in the grass. "Miru! Kaku! We're leaving!" he called out.

The two whined and waved good-bye to their playmate before racing over to Shuu. They shouted their festive greetings as they both hopped up onto his lap. The partridge winced in pain as one of them inadvertently stepped on a wound.

"Miru, didn't I tell you not to climb on that leg?" Shuu snapped.

"Merry Christmas…" the boy said sadly, giving Shuu a hug to ask his forgiveness.

The doctor released a sigh and lifted him into his left arm. Kazuaki opened his eyes, having once more been roused from his slumber by the commotion.

"Doctor, are you sure you want to leave?" he asked.

"It will be time to prepare dinner soon. Let us go back home before it gets to be too late."

Kazuaki hummed to himself before standing from the bench. He bade the woman farewell and began to push Shuu and the boys home.

"That wasn't very nice of you." He sighed. "She was only curious. You can't blame someone for that."

Shuu tilted his head back to level another glare at the teacher. "Miss Tosaka was curious about me, as well." He said simply.

Unable to argue with that, Kazuaki leaned down and pressed their lips together in a rather awkward kiss. The twins in Shuu's lap gasped and giggled; excited to see their "fathers being affectionate". The partridge grumbled at their reaction, and the quail in turn chuckled at him.

* * *

><p>I've been getting a lot of random followers on this site, be it for Hetalia, Team Villain, or Amnesia...to all of you, SORRY! BIRDS HAVE TAKEN OVER MY LIFE RECENTLY!<p> 


End file.
